This invention relates to a paper feed apparatus equipped with feed belt supporters which reduces sliding resistance between a feed belt and a belt receiver over which the feed belt is set at the time of travelling of the feed belt and reduces the torque necessary for the rotation of a driving sprocket.
The terms "paper feed side" of the feed belt and "counter paper feed side" used in this specification refer to portions of the feed belt which during travelling, have velocity components in a paper feed direction and in a direction opposite to the former, respectively.
The terms "linear travelling portion" and "curved travelling portion" of the feed belt refer to the portions where the feed belt travels in the linear form (i.e. upper and lower runs of the feed belt) and in the curved (arcuate) form, respectively.